


Old stories and faces

by Lumivalkoinenmaa



Series: FrUk/RusAme/PruCan fluff and smut [17]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Cute Ending, Hetalia Countries Using Human Names, Historical Hetalia, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:07:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26542663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumivalkoinenmaa/pseuds/Lumivalkoinenmaa
Summary: In summary, Alfred goes to Moscow from a Helsinki meeting and meets someone special on the train
Relationships: America/Russia (Hetalia)
Series: FrUk/RusAme/PruCan fluff and smut [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1921342
Kudos: 4





	Old stories and faces

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is a little longer than normal

Old stories and faces

A few months earlier 

Alfred was absolutely excited  
He and Ivan are going to move to their  
first house ever!  
He is actually on his way to Moscow  
to see Ivan before they would decide anything  
He has been working like crazy for a few months  
so he can finally move his office to the USA  
Their relations have gotten better after  
they started seeing each other  
After 1991 they started going to  
get coffee, night walks and it  
didn't take a long time until they fell  
in love, and everyone is glad that  
it happened. Politics all around the world  
had modified after the long-time  
rivals mended together. 

Alfred had actually been in a meeting  
back in Helsinki with the Nordics for  
the discussions about the changes of  
the environment and Nato  
Tino had baked some stuff for him  
because he has a long train ride  
back to Moscow

Alfred loves Finnish trains  
The beautiful nature art design  
on the side of the train,  
Good food service, free wifi  
and calm people  
The only negative thing is that  
the trains are never on time 

(Ps. All the Finns reading this know what I'm talking about)

The train was a little out of schedule  
but finally, he found his place and got to sit  
The trip will last about 14 hours overnight  
and luckily he has all kinds of activities to do  
in the meantime

Alfred checked his clock and it was 18.30 pm  
So he would arrive in Moscow at about 9.00 in the morning  
He could take a little nap after that long and tiring meeting

The next time he woke up the clock was about 1.00 am and  
Ivan had texted him 30 minutes ago

Ivan: You got on the train on time?

Alfred smiled and texted back

Alfred: Yeah I did, the train was a little late like  
always but I didn’t mind, I just woke up

Ivan: Had a long meeting?

Alfred: It was pretty long, I had to listen to  
Mathias and Berwald argue for hours and  
Tino laughing, it was nice tho

Ivan: Tino packed you some food?

Alfred: Of course, like always

Ivan: That’s good

Alfred: So what are you up to?

Ivan: Just finished talking to boss,  
he said that I can move next week  
to your place and then we can start looking  
for the new house

Alfred: Oh great, that’s good news

Ivan: Yeah it is, we have been waiting for this

Alfred: I miss you, u know?

Ivan: I miss you too, I will make up  
for it though when you get here

Alfred: Looking forward to that

Ivan: The train will be here in the morning,  
will you sleep more or will you do something else

Alfred: Tino actually gave me a book I could read  
while in here, it’s called ” The Unknown Soldier”

Ivan: I have heard about it, never read it thought

Alfred: That’s fine, you should go to sleep,  
I’ll probably read this until the morning, it seems  
interesting

Ivan: I’ll come to the station in the morning

Alfred: Okay, love you big guy

Ivan: Love you too

Alfred shut his phone down, put his reading light on  
and started reading

It didn’t take long until a light knocking was  
heard at the cabin door

A girl maybe in her 20s was at his door,  
she had a short black bob and she was wearing  
a business suit like he was

”Moi! Onko tilaa vielä yhdelle, kaikki muut paikat on viety?”  
She asked and waited for an answer

”Uuuhh...” Alfred just let out

She waited for a moment confused and then she realized

”Oh my god I’m so sorry I thought you were Finnish!  
I apologize” She bowed her head

”No no it’s fine! I’m actually surprised you thought I was”  
They both laughed

”I just assumed everyone is a Finn here but it’s great to  
meet someone foreign too”

”Yeah, so umm did you ask me something?”

”Oh yeah, I asked if we could share this cabin together,  
all the others are full and I came from the last station”

”Oh yeah sure come in!” Alfred said and she came inside

After she settled in and put her work and suitcase down  
she asked: ” So are you a businessman in the politics like  
I am?”

”Uuhh you could say that, my name is Alfred”  
he said casually but she stopped talking

”Alfred.F.Jones?” She looked like she was shocked

”Yeah that’s my name” Alfred was a little stressed  
”Where could she know me?” He thought

”You are Ivan’s mate”

”How do you know that?”

”I know Ivan, I used to work with him and  
his secretary Thomas” She said while opening  
her laptop

”Oh wow, so how many know about us,  
it’s kind of like a secret at the moment  
but I guess not!” He nervously laughed but  
she remained calm

”Just the important people and countries know  
about you two” She said and typed

”I'm really sorry to ask this but who are you”

She smiled

”My name is Rebecka...Rebecka Väinämöinen”

”Väinämöinen…..” Alfred thought for a while and  
then he noticed 

”You are...”

”Tino’s sister” She continued his sentence and smiled

”Oh my god, I didn't know you were going  
to Moscow” He laughed

”No one actually knows, not even my brother”

”What will you do there?” He asked

She was silent for a while 

”You have changed a lot of things back in Russia you know”

”Oh how so,” Alfred said

” As I said, I used to work with Thomas, pretty close  
but things changed a few years back, maybe 20”

”What happened,” Alfred asked quietly like he assumed there  
were people listening to them

”I got fired from my place and I was never told the reason, I just knew that it was about my girlfriend, Ivan tried to tell his employers that it was wrong that I got fired for loving someone but they didn't listen, I was blacklisted by the Russians” 

Alfred was shocked because she talked about it  
so casually, like it was normal

”This was the normal standard in Russia 20 years ago, but  
since the politics and the law changed, the LGBTQ+ youth can  
now walk free without the fear of being killed”

”What does that have to do with me?”

She looked straight to his eyes

”You changed everything to the better since you  
and Ivan got together all those years ago”

”Oh yeah,” Alfred said while he closed his book

”I am actually on my way to Moscow to see  
Thomas, I have some business with him”

”Should I mention to Tino about this?  
Or do you want to keep it private?”  
Alfred asked

”It’s fine, he will found out sooner or later,  
he just doesn't want me to get involved with the  
Russians anymore, after our war together that  
I see you reading about” *She tapped at Alfred’s  
book’s cover* ”Politics have been different between  
Tino and Ivan, they won't mess with each other”

”What is this book about, that I'm reading”

”You are reading an old testament of a kind,  
it is about the war between the Finns and Russians  
back in 1941 to 1944. That book has different stories  
of the men and their families, and the sadness and grief.

”Oh”

”It is alright Alfred, things are complicated and  
so are the stories. You will and have changed things  
to the better direction, Ivan has always supported gay  
people, he just couldn't speak. He was silenced for  
centuries, but I think you know that already”

She smiled and he smiled back

Rebecka and Alfred talked the whole night about  
their lives and their wars

But most importantly, they talked about love

”We will soon be in Moscow,” Rebecka said while sipping  
her tea

”You drink your tea just like Arthur does” Alfred laughed

”I used to visit London a lot while working, and for the record,  
English tea is the best”

”It is a shame Arthur is already married, you two could fit each other  
like a glove”

They both laughed

”Will Ivan be waiting for you?”

”Yeah he promised he would come to get me”

”I'm so glad you found him, Alfred”

”I am too”

The train stopped and they both got out

Thomas Turgenev was sitting on one of the benches

”Thomas!” Rebecka shouted and he smiled

”мой друг!”  
Rebecka approached Thomas and they hugged as if they hadn’t seen each other for hundreds of years

”я так рад тебя видеть,” She said and they walked away

”Bye Alfred I hope to see you again” She shouted for the last time

”I hope to see you again too!” He laughed to himself

Alfred waited for Ivan at the station and the train left too

He looked to the distance and someone was coming to get him  
His love  
Ivan

”Hey big guy, you made it”

”Welcome home dear”  
They kissed each other and then started walking towards his car

”How was the train ride”

”It was fun, I met someone”

”Oh you did? Who?”

”Tino’s sister”

”Rebecka?”

”Yeah,” Alfred said quietly

”Did she come here for Thomas?”

”She did, she also told a lot of stuff  
about you”

”Nothing negative?” Ivan laughed

”No, just the opposite actually”

They hugged in the car

”I missed you so much” Alfred muttered

”Let’s go to my place and sleep”

”That’s a great idea babe”

They both laughed and drove away

**Author's Note:**

> мой друг!= My friend!  
> я так рад тебя видеть= I am so glad to see you


End file.
